


That is one hell of a mess

by unfazedowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, No worries, everything here is sfw, happy fluff, implied sex maybe...idk we'll see mmmm, okay maybe slightly nsfw considering the second chap is kinda ohoho, will add characters as i go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfazedowl/pseuds/unfazedowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots based on these prompts:<br/>--> http://owls-007.tumblr.com/post/142099333761/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill</p><p>______</p><p>Ideally, light, happy fluff; but if you know me, ohoho - </p><p>Angst.<br/>-----<br/>EDIT: I'm changing this to mature because it has become exactly that uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Please stay." ft. Daisuga

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by sluttyass-suga on tumblr :))
> 
> \- feel free to drop me an ask! I'm still taking requests ~~
> 
> ___________________
> 
> Featuring first-year Daisuga in which Suga invited Daichi to his house when his parents were out.

He’s all nervousness – Suga realized a little too late – when Daichi’s sitting next to him _on his bed_.

Two boys, _alone_.

Within a confined space overwhelmed by implications.

It’s the first time Suga invited Daichi to his house while his parents were out – they’ll be back past midnight, they’d said – and he’s quick to make the decision.

He _seized it_ , to be quite precise.

And it’d surprised him that Daichi agreed, seeing as he had to skip his tutoring class.

“I was only joking.” Suga had laughed it off. “I don’t want you to skip class.”

Daichi had had a thoughtful look then – or was it shyness? – and shrugged almost nonchalantly.

“I don’t mind,” the brunet said. “It’s not often you invite me over anyway.”

Suga should be filled with regret – he _thought_ he would be – but on the contrary, being alone with Daichi, he’s overcome by a sudden urge. A dangerous wave of emotion founded on the densely thickening atmosphere.

It made it worse, really, that their arms are pressed against each other’s, Daichi’s bodily heat seeping through their uniforms, spreading from Suga’s arm to the rest of his body.

Unconsciously, Suga shuddered. His face reddened.

Daichi cleared his throat and got to his feet with an abruptness that brought Suga back to reality. “It’s getting dark. I think I should go.”

“Please stay.” The words tumbled out of Suga’s mouth before it could register in his mind. And his face became a darker shade of red. But that wasn’t what made him want to _die_ that instant; it’s the fact that, for some inexplicable reason beyond his conscious comprehension, he’s on his feet too, his hand tugging at the back of Daichi’s shirt.

“Ah!” Suga squeaked, immediately releasing his grip on Daichi’s shirt. “I-I’m –”

“It-It’s okay,” Daichi stuttered back, shoulders stiffening. “I-I’ll stay.”

“O-Oh.”

For moments they merely stood, in the silence of realization, unable to move an inch, fearing that it might shatter the equilibrium between them.

Suga’s eyes were downcast, his heart going on a rampage, until Daichi suddenly turned to face him – pinkish puffs colouring his cheeks – determination etched into his features, and Suga thought he’d actually died.

“Suga…” Daichi’s voice was thick and trembling.

Suga dared not look at him in the eyes; he’s afraid – afraid that if he did, he’d do something beyond reason.

But Daichi cupped his cheeks, ever so gently, staring at Suga with a tenderness that made his heart melt.

“D-Daichi –” Suga spluttered. It occurred to him then that Daichi’s merely a breath away from him. He wasn’t sure – he really wasn’t – if he’s ready for this. This new level of intimacy.

But finally looking into Daichi’s love-filled eyes, Suga’s chest swelled with an irrepressible desire, giving him the affirmation that he needed.

“Suga…” Daichi said softly. “May I?”

 _Yesyesyes_ , Suga wanted to scream, but his voice was trapped in his throat. So he nodded instead, and Daichi didn’t let even a second pass by before closing the distance between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagined their first kiss to be - awkward af lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	2. “That’s a good look for you” ft. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else other than sinful Daisuga mmmm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by deaththellama on tumblr.

_God, this isn’t fair_ , Daichi thinks rather resentfully as his gaze falls upon his pale-haired boyfriend, who’s just stepped out of the showers.

Usually, Daichi is strong enough to _not_ get a boner from the mere sight of Sugawara Koushi; but _usually_ , Suga’s not leaning against the doorframe casually – lips pulled into a _not-so-platonic_ half smile – looking _fucking amazing_ in nothing but Daichi’s oversized T-shirt that ends mid-thigh, exposing flawless skin that Daichi deems absolutely unnecessary for a Monday morning.

Daichi angles his body away to hide the protuberance in his boxers, clearing his throat, hoping that his devious lover takes no notice of it.

And of course – he should have known – Suga notices _everything_.

Swallowing hard, Daichi tries to ignore that way Suga’s approaching him – hips deliberately swayed with every sensual step, eyes beclouded by lust trained on Daichi, burning holes through his body.

“U-Uh,” Daichi stutters lamely as Suga’s bodily heat begins to intrude his personal space. “T-That’s a good look for you.”

 _Damn it._ Daichi wants to cease existing altogether. Just how embarrassing can he get? He’s secretly still in denial about the fact that after three years of dating Suga still has this effect on him; then again, it’s Suga he’s talking about, so naturally it is very likely that he may never be able to escape that fluttery sensation whenever he’s near him.

“Oh?” Suga raises a brow. Daichi gulps, now desperately trying to not notice the fingers tugging at the waistband of his boxers, or the fact that Suga’s not wearing anything waist down, or that he’s just as hard as Daichi. “You know…” Suga presses his body against Daichi’s and captures the entirety of his world with his beautiful soulful eyes. “I pride myself for being able to pull off a different look even better...” Suga’s fingers creep downwards, inching dangerously close to his hardened shaft.

Daichi remotely forgets how to breathe.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what that is?” Suga smiles invitingly.

“W-What?”

Suga licks his lower lip. “Mm…when you’re on top of me fucking my brains out,” he says in a low voice, drawling out his words, his hands now cupping Daichi’s painful erection.

Daichi should never have asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


	3. "I'm lost." ft. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr.
> 
> What else other than weird kinky shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I managed to turn this into sin but I did.

Daichi’s eyes scan through the crowd for the hundredth time in search for the familiar flop of ashen grey hair, occasionally flicking to his phone to check the time. He’s been standing outside the convenience store for more than an hour, but he’s more anxious than impatient, because Suga’s way too responsible to not show up on time for their dates – for all occasions, really…

It’s _very_ unusual for Suga to be late, Daichi thus concludes, and to hear nothing from him – not even a text whatsoever – is making him very nervous. Daichi has tried calling him multiple times throughout his wait but it always ends in voice message.

Did he forget about their date? Or is it that he got the meeting place wrong? Or that there’s an immense traffic somewhere and Suga’s caught in it…but then, he could’ve called...or…did he get into an –

Daichi shoves his phone into his jacket pocket roughly, cutting off the flood of morbid thoughts that’s about to overwhelm his mind. His heart beats at a disturbingly accelerated pace, a constant throb of dull alarm in his ears bespeaking of pessimistic possibilities as dark as the blackening sky.

Unconsciously, his hands are balled into trembling fists. He doesn’t realize that he’s wearing his signature terror-inducing expression until a passerby regards him with a rather petrified look.

With a heavy sigh, he relaxes his face and decides to look for his boyfriend.

Suga’s said that he’d be working so probably it’s best for Daichi to begin his search with Suga’s office. But just as he’s about to call a cab, his phone vibrates and Daichi’s hand lunges for it as though it’s his life savior.

Suga’s phone number flashes on his screen and a wave of relief washes over him. He picks up the call immediately.

“Suga?” Daichi says worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“D-Daichi? Y-Yeah…I’m fine…” Suga’s breathless voice whispers from the other side of the line. He sounds rather weird, Daichi notes with increasing anxiety, a mixture of gentle pants and moans –

Daichi’s mouth goes dry. Heat shoots up the back of his neck.

“Where are you?” The grip on the phone tightens.

“I…I don’t know…” Another breathless reply. “I-I’m lost…”

Daichi’s ears warms as irrelevant lewd thoughts begin to creep into his head. He gets Suga to describe the place he’s in and it’s not long before Daichi realizes that Suga’s in some public toilet in a nearby red-light district.

“I’m coming to get you,” Daichi says through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to calm the uprising in his lower district. His mind is a swirling mess full of confusion, but his priority is to first get to his boyfriend who’s engaged in only god knows what. “Stay there.”

“O-Okay.”

* * *

 

Daichi finds Suga in the furthest stall of a public bathroom. He cannot believe his eyes at first when a moaning Suga, half-nakedly bent over the toilet bowl, throws a devilish smile over his shoulder at him.

“Like the view?” Suga asks casually, as though he’s not relieving himself with one hand and working his entrance with the other. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes slightly dilated.

Something breaks in Daichi. He can feel a dam of heat surging down to the depths of his hardened shaft.

“You stood me up for an hour because of… _this_?” Daichi tries to sound a little annoyed but much to his dismay, his voice is thick with desire.

“Mm…” Suga straightens his back and turns to face Daichi. “I was anxious to try it out –” he reaches for Daichi’s tie and slowly pulls him closer until he’s also in the stall, “– but I guess I got carried away thinking of _you_.”

Daichi’s mind is blank. No, he doesn’t hear anything but Suga’s sinuous breaths – hot humid air fanning his own lips – nor does he notice the door behind him close with a click. And it suddenly occurs to him, amidst the chaotic drumming of his heart, what he’s gotten himself into.

And Suga, noticing his realization, holds Daichi with a predatory gaze, the hand on Daichi’s tie slowly beginning its torturous descent until it reaches its intended destination and Daichi releases a low growl.

“Won’t you hold me?” Suga says, pressing his weight onto Daichi, the corners of his mouth slightly hooked.

In one swift movement, Daichi has Suga bent over the toilet bowl once again.

“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too embarrassed to finish this because it's too dirty.


End file.
